nextgen64fandomcom_de-20200213-history
TitanKämpfer (Youtuber)
TitanKaempfer (Alternative Nicknames: CrazyDJ, TitanZockt, TitanSoundtracks, ...) ist 15.Februar.1996 geboren. Er hat mehre Youtube Kanäle. Der erste Kanal heißt einfach nur TitanKaempfer und beschäftigt sich mit den verschiedensten Dingen. Darunter befinden sich einfache Gameplay Videos, Machinimas, Previews zu eigenen Spielen, selbstgemachte Remixes, Fandubs und sonstiger Kram. TitanZockt hingegen ist wie der Name schon aussagt, ein Let's Play Kanal. Über die Kanäle TitanKämpfer Der Kanal wurde am 15.März.2008 erstellt (einen Monat nach den 12.Geburtstag von TitanKaempfer selbst). Auf diesen Kanal werden Werke verschiedenster Art hochgeladen, darunter Machinimas oder auch eigene Musik. Der Kanal knackte im September des Jahres 2015, die 100 Abonnenten. Im Januar 2018 wurden die 200 Abonnenten-Marke geknackt. TitanZockt Der Kanal wurde am 7.April.2013 erstellt um die Let's Plays vom Hauptkanal zu trennen. Die gespielten Spiele varieren, so wurde dort z.B. Megaman X, Black Mesa oder auch Slender gespielt. Seit 2014 wird versucht immer ein Makerspiel am laufen zu haben. Nachdem die Dreamland-Reihe jedoch abgeschlossen wurde, gab es erstmals kein Maker-Anschluss Projekt. TitanSoundtracks Der dritte Kanal, welcher am 06.Juli.2012 gegründet wurde, ist einzig und allein ein Channel für unveröffentlichte Anime und Videospiel Soundtracks. Nachdem Upload des Gantz Soundtrack Rips, wurde es um den Kanal jedoch relativ still. Machinimas Als Machinima-Ersteller hat er eine Reihe verschiedener Machinimas erstellt. Hier ist eine komplette Liste: Serien *Roblox Ball Z (2008 - 2011) *The Movies Mafia (2009) *Super Mario 64: Past Generations (2013-Heute) Filme *"Stop the War" (Work Title: Work in Progress) Charaktere *CrazyDJ *Damian *Harald Töpfer *Joe Buckler *TitanKämpfer *Vava Andere Arbeiten Storywriting Neben der Erstellung von Machinimas, widmet er sich auch dem schreiben von Geschichten, welche frei im Internet veröffentlicht werden. Einige der Geschichten können etwa auf seinem Fanfiction.de Profil gelesen werden. Darunter befinden sich: *''Gantz - Team Lichtenfeld'' (Fanfiction) *''The NanoGuards Quest'' Musik Außerdem erstellt TitanKämpfer des öfteren mittels der Software FL-Studio Musik. Diese kann oftmals auf Youtube gehört werden. Einige Tracks lassen sich ebenso auf Newgrounds oder Soundcloud anhören. Gamedesign Neben seinen anderen Tätigkeiten beschäftig er sich auch mit GameDesign und entwirft und entwickelt eigene Spiele. Eines seiner größten Werke darunter ist TNGQ, welches sich noch immer in Entwickelung befindet. Fandubs Auf Youtube erstellt er außerdem auch noch Fan-Syncronisationen zu Animes, Spielen oder Animationen. All diese sind auf seinem Hauptkanal oder dem Kanal, bei dessen Dub er mitgemacht hat, finden. Let's Plays Seit 2013 hat TitanKämpfer außerdem einen Let's Play Kanal, auf welchen er diverse Spiele let's playt, darunter auch eher unbekanntere RPG-Maker Spiele wie etwa Flame of Rebellion, aber auch bekanntere Titel wie XCOM2 oder Undertale. Manga Seit Dezember 2017 ist auch ein Manga auf Deviantart zu finden, welcher von TitanKämpfer erstellt wird. Shapi No Kappa, so der Name des Mangas, basiert hierbei auf diversen Whatsapp Insidern, Wortwitzen, Memes und sonstigen Jokes. Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Youtubern Robinhoodyhood Als Robinhoodyhood neu auf Youtube war, hat er diesen geholfen, eigene Machinimas zu erstellen, indem er ihn Dinge beibrachte und mit Musik und Sounds versorgte. Außerdem erstellte er auf Wunsch das Intro für die Super Mario Bros. Super 64 Show, welches aber der zweiten Staffel verwendet wurde. Zusammen hatten die beiden auch noch eine Shortsserie namens Minecraft Shorts, welche allerdings nach zwei Episoden bereits beendet wurde. Weitere gemeinsame Machinimas sind die GTA Kurzfilme, welche wären: The Chase,L.S. Noire: Nothing is like it seems, Good-Ass und ein Remake einer GTA Vice City Szene. Neben Machinimas haben beide zusammen auch noch Fandubs gemacht, so etwa Parodien Dubs auf dem Kanal TeamJoStar. In der, durch Strikes gelöschten, Parodie zu JoJo, sprach er die Charaktere Speedwagon, Tonpetty und Smokey, sowie einige kleinere unwichtigere Rollen. In der Parodie Dragon Ball Kai Abridged spricht er Radditz, Vegeta, Yajirobi und Muten Roshi. Vipe94 Auch dem Youtuber Vipe94 half er, indem er ihn ein original Track für sein Machinima Super Mario 64: Soul Division erstellte, welches in Folge 2 zu hören ist. Neben Machinima Zusammenarbeiten, haben die beiden auch Fandubs auf TeamJoStar, sowie deren eigenen Kanälen veröffentlicht. Andere erwähnswerte Zusammenarbeiten *In seiner Let's Play Karriere, hatte er bereits Together Let's Plays mit GeisterTempelFreak7, Emodav1987, GermanFreebeatsHD, ToCrazyLP_95 und ZoruaPaul. *Für den Kanal Sally (ehemals Selina Suffocate), erstellte er ein Kanalintro, als der Kanal noch aktiv war. Mittlerweile wurden alle Videos vom Kanal entfernt. *Er hat für die internationale Youtuberin denkichu4/Seflora einige Sprachaufnahmen gemacht, welche in ihren Patreon Werbespot zu hören sind. Außerdem lernten sich die beiden kennen, als TitanKämpfer Musik für ein Projekt von ihr erstellen sollte. *Er hatte einige kleinere Sprechrollen in Videos von ZoruaPaul gehabt. *Seit Anfang 2018 ist Titan ein Teil der "Dubber-Gemeinde" und hat in dieser Zeit, neben den oben bereits angeführten Personen, mit folgenden Content-Creatorn Fandubs erstellt: Calu, Chris Topf, ErufuDubs und Sushikatze. *Während dies keinen spezifischen Kanal betrifft, erstellte er einige Songs unter PublicDomain oder gab diese andersweitig zur Verwendung frei. Trivia *Der alte Nickname dieses Benutzers war CrazyDJ, welchen er aber wenn es um Musik geht, oftmals noch verwendet. *Der Prefix Titan ist ein durchgehendes Muster bei den Kanalnamen. *Seit 2016, ist eines seiner Symbole ein Fuchs mit Sonnenbrille. Kategorie:Youtuber